


SFW ALPHABET W/ JEY USO

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [36]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	SFW ALPHABET W/ JEY USO

* * *

##  **A = AFFECTION(HOW AFFECTIONATE ARE THEY WITH A S/O?)**

-Jey is very affectionate with you.

-Kissing your lips.

-Kissing your cheek.

-Kissing your hand.

-Hugging you.

-Spooning you.

-Hugging you while you are making breakfast/lunch and dinner.

-Backrubs/massages

-Caressing/stroking

##  **B = BREATH(WHAT COULD THEIR S/O DO TO TAKE THEIR BREATH AWAY?)**

-When you kiss him passionately.

##  **C = CUDDLING(DO THEY CUDDLE? IF THEY DO, HOW AND WHEN DO THEY CUDDLE?)**

-Jey loves cuddles.

-Also loves spooning you too.

-You’s cuddle nearly every day.

-Cuddling while standing up.

-He likes to cuddle you when you are making food.

-Cuddling on the couch.

-Cuddling/spooning in bed.

##  **D = DREAM(WHAT DO THEY DREAM OF DOING WITH THEIR S/O?)**

-Getting married to you and starting a family with you.

##  **E = EFFORT(HOW MUCH EFFORT DO THEY PUT INTO A RELATIONSHIP?)**

-A lot.

-He loves you a lot and doesn’t want to lose you so he puts a lot of effort into the relationship.

-Buying you gifts, getting you flowers, sending you a text message, calling you when he is away.

-Listening to your every word.

-Being there for you and so on…

##  **F = FEAR(WHAT DO THEY DO IF THEIR S/O IS SCARED? HOW DO THEY HANDLE IT?)**

-Jey immediately wraps his arms around you crashing your body against his as he hugs you tight.

\- “It’s okay boo, I got you, Your okay.” He cooed, rubbing soothing circles on your back.

##  **G = GIFTS(WHAT TYPE OF GIFTS DO THEY GIVE THEIR S/O? DO THEY WANT A GIFT IN RETURN?)**

-Flowers. Bouquet of flowers.

-Necklaces.

-Rings

-Bracelets.

-Earrings.

-Plushie/plush toys and toys.

-Jey doesn’t expect much in return though you do give him kisses and hugs plus massages, he ain’t complaining when you give him affection

##  **H = HUGS(DO THEY HUG THEIR S/O? HOW OFTEN?)**

-All the god damn time.

-When you are making him food, he hugs you from behind.

-Hugging you while you’s are watching movies.tv shows on the couch.

-He defiantly loves hugging/spooning you in bed.

##  **I = INTIMACY(HOW ROMANTIC ARE THEY? DO THEY HAVE PROBLEMS WITH INTIMACY?)**

-Jey does not have a problem with showing romance to you.

-Getting you romantic

-Taking you on a picnic.

-Taking you on romantic dates.

-Cooking together.

-Buying you gifts.

-Buying you flowers.

-Opening the car door for you and closing it.

-Opening the door for you.

-Stargazing.

-Going camping.

-Holding hands.

-Kissing you; on the lips, hand, cheek.

-Taking care of you when you are sick.

-Making you breakfast in the morning.

-Making you dinner. And your favourite meal.

-Giving you massages.

##  **J = JEALOUS(DO THEY GET JEALOUS? HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN JEALOUS?)**

-Jey gets very jealous.

-Standing in front of you and telling the dude to back off.

-Shoving the guy back.

-Sometimes it escalates into a fight and you have to pull Jey away.

-He eventually calms down. Kissing you and then hugging you tightly.

##  **K = KISS(ARE THEY A GOOD KISSER? DO THEY LIKE TO KISS? HOW OFTEN DO THEY TRY TO KISS YOU?)**

-Jey is a very good kisser.

-Holding the side of your face, looking into your eyes, licking his lips before he leans down closing his eyes and pressing his lips against yours.

-His soft kisses turn into passionate ones making you let out a moan.

-Jey likes to kiss you a lot, nearly every second and minute.

##  **L = LOVE(WHEN DO THEY SAY THEY LOVE YOU? HOW OFTEN DO THEY SAY IT? DO THEY PREFER TO SAY OR SHOW IT?)**

-When he leaves for tour.

-Before you’s both go to sleep.

-In the morning.

-In text messages.

-Nearly every day.

-He likes to say it and show it.

##  **M = MARRIAGE(DO THEY WANT TO GET MARRIED? IF SO, WHAT KIND OF CEREMONY?)**

-Jey defiantly wants to marry you.

-He wants you’s to get married in Hawaii on the beach.

-With yours and his family and friends.

##  **N = NIGHT OUT(WHAT TYPE OF DATES DO THEY LIKE TO GO ON? HOW OFTEN DO THEY LIKE TO GO ON THEM?)**

-Jey likes to go to the movies then to some small restaurant.

-Sometimes even pubs/bars.

-Night dates at the park, where you’s lay on a blanket and eat while looking up at the sky and stargaze.

-He likes it when after the date finishes you’s take a stroll, walking around for a bit before going back to the car to go home.  
 **O = Out of the Ordinary** (What’s something they don’t normally do with/for their s/o?)

-Go grocery shopping with you.

-He likes food but he isn’t a big fan of grocery shopping, to him its boring.

-Though sometimes he comes with you not all the time.

-He even adds some food items that aren’t on the shopping list.

-He complains most of the time, until you’s reach the car.

-Hurryingly putting the grocery bags into the car.

##  **P =PLAYFUL(ARE THEY PLAYFUL IN A RELATIONSHIP? IF SO, HOW DO THEY PLAY AROUND/MESS WITH THEIR S/O?)**

-Jey is very playful.

-Tickling you.

-Pranking you. He loves to prank you.

##  **Q = QUESTIONS(DO THEY ASK THEIR S/O THEIR OPINION ON THINGS? DO THEY SHARE THEIRS?)**

-Jey loves getting your opinions on things, especially if they are about work and life and his worries and problems, news and so on.

-You’s two always share your opinions to each other

-Jey gives his opinion on something you buy especially if its clothes and lingerie. You always get a tick of approval on those.

##  **R = RANDOM(HOW SPONTANEOUS IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP? DO THEY DO THINGS ON THE SPOT OR PLAN AHEAD?)**

-You’s do to things on the spot.

-Though, you’s two do plan ahead sometimes.

-You’re the one that likes to plan ahead.

-But Jey normally likes to do things on the spot, telling you to live a little.

##  **S = SLEEP(HOW DO THEY SLEEP WITH THEIR S/O?)**

-Jey wraps his arm around you, hugging you close to his body.

-He also likes to spoon you, hugging you close to his body as he lays his head in the crook of your neck.

##  **T = TRUST(HOW MUCH DO THEY TRUST THEIR S/O?)**

-Jey trusts you with his life.

##  **U = UNIQUE(WHAT MAKES THEM UNIQUE AS A S/O?)**

-You aren’t like any woman.

-You are kind, nice, sweet, beautiful and gorgeous not to mention sexy.

-You make him feel like he is the only man on earth.

-And when he talks to you, you listen to him in curiosity and awe.

-You give him a warm fuzzy feeling inside and when he is away from you he can’t help but count the days until he is with you again.

-Too him you are home. As long as he is with you he is at home.

##  **V = VULNERABLE(HOW LONG UNTIL THEY CAN BE VULNERABLE AROUND THEIR S/O? WHAT ARE THEY LIKE IN THIS STATE?)**

About a week in, he will confess to you his feelings, worries, challenges and thoughts.

##  **W = WILD CARD(GET A RANDOM DOMESTIC HEADCANON OF THE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE)**

Jey wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder, as he stared at the bacon and eggs in the pan.

“Morning.” you greeted him, as he kissed your cheek.

“Good morning, baby girl.” He beamed, grabbing a piece

##  **X = X-RAY(WHAT WOULD THEY DO IF THEIR S/O GOT INJURED?)**

-Makes you feel comfortable.

-Puts you on bed rest basically.

-Getting you food and water.

-Helping you out pretty much especially in the bathroom.

-Depends on the injury but he will carry you.

-Getting you your subscribed pain pills and water and giving them to you when you are in pain.

-You’s to end up watching movies.

##  **Y = YUCK(DO THEY HAVE ANY PET PEEVES ABOUT THEIR S/O? ARE THERE ANY HABITS THAT MIGHT BOTHER THEIR S/O?)**

-When you take food off his plate. He absolutely hates it.

-When he talks with his mouth full. It annoys you to the max.

-Jey is very passionate to you.

-He doesn’t have to ask, you are already passionate towards him.

-Half your relationship is passionate.


End file.
